


And the dog by the embers

by Lleu



Series: Tumblr approximately-drabbles [2]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lleu/pseuds/Lleu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"and the dog by the embers<br/>was lonely, wandering"</p><p>Written for a tumblr drabbles meme, prompt: Tobias, whoever, tell me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the dog by the embers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this drabbles meme](http://askboxmemes.tumblr.com/post/31099194023/even-more-drabbles) on tumblr. The title is from Aonghas MacNeacail's English rendering of his poem "bha 'n oidhch ud nuair a dh'fhàg an cat". The first two sentences come directly from _The Invasion_.

_< I guess this is me from now on.>_

_I knew there were tears falling down my cheeks, but I didn’t care anymore._

I don’t know how long I cried. Tobias stayed through it, watching me from the window. It couldn’t be true. There had to be a way to get him back, some way.

<Jake,> he said finally.

"Tobias?" I whispered it, trying not to sob.

<I just wanted to—no.> He shook his head, such a human gesture that I had to smile. Then he looked away. When he looked back he kept his eyes on me. He was glaring—but no, that was just what his face—what the _hawk_ ’s face looked like.

"Tobias?"

<I’m sorry,> he said simply. <I—I wish things had gone differently.>

 _So do I_ , I wanted to scream.

<I l—I—I like you Jake. Liked. A lot.> A long pause. < _Like_ like. There, I said it. >

My breath caught. "I—you—you never said—"

<Well, it doesn’t matter now, anyway,> he said, his voice bitter. <I shouldn’t have said anything. I’m sorry. I’ll go now.> He turned on the window sill.

"Tobias, wait!" I got up from the bed, but he was already gone.


End file.
